A Pirates Life
by leero
Summary: Jason wakes up on a beach ten years younger than he should be in a place that shouldn't exist. Read as he travels the seas with the Straw Hat Pirates on a mission for adventure and a way home.
1. Chapter 1

**My First real project, I hope you like it. Any feedback on what I'm doing wrong or right would be greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 1:

The first thing I heard when I woke up was the sound of waves. 'What the hell?' I thought, 'since when was there an ocean in my room? Wait, why the hell am I on a beach? I live inland!' I started to panic and hyperventilate and run in circles and... 'Stop! I need to calm down and think this through. All right,' I began, 'I'm on a beach, and the closest beach to my house is a five-hour drive away. So I'm nowhere near my house. I have no food or drinkable water, and no money either. I also appear to be lower to the ground, and based on my reflection at least ten years younger- What the Hell!'

Obviously, I started to panic again. 'Okay, possible reasons for my new age go: One, my entire life was a dream and I'm really still a little kid. Two, this is a dream and I'm still asleep in my bed. Three, I'm magic. Option one sucks, option two is dangerous to assume, so I'm going with option three. Cool, I always wanted to be magic.'

With my newfound awareness of my magic status, I began to look around for any sign of people. Out in the distance I spotted an old sailing ship, so I started off in that direction. Sure enough, maybe five minutes away I happened on a town. A very old town by the looks of it. There weren't any cars and all of the buildings were old fashioned and rustic. Still, it was pretty enough, and I was sure I could find a way home.

There seemed to be a commotion near the water, but I ignored it and walked in to the nearest building, which apparently was a bar, though it was rather empty. I'm like ninety-percent certain I'm not supposed to be in here, regardless of which of my ages you go by. Still, I walked up to the women tending the bar, who looked very familiar for some reason, and asked, "Excuse me, but where am I?" She looked up from whatever it was she was doing, before realizing the voice had come from further down and finally finding me. She smiled and answered, " You're in Foosha Village, but where is your family, you're far to young to be off by yourself."

What a nice person, being all concerned like that. "My family is back home, which is why I'm trying to figure out where I am, so I can know where home is," I stated, "I've never heard of Foosha Village before, where exactly is it." "It's in East Blue, but where are you from, to not even know that, what is your home? What's it called? I may have an idea of where it is."

I didn't hear that last part. East Blue. That's One Piece. The reason she's familiar is because she's… I don't remember her name, but she's from the first chapter. The bar owner from the place Shanks goes to, where Luffy is. Luffy's home town. Fuck. I can't deny the evidence. This place is the same as in the manga. I'm in One Piece. Suddenly option two seems far more likely.

Before I could say anything I heard voices approaching. A man with red hair, Shanks was rushing a small kid with a bandage on his face in, laughing the whole way. 'No time to be shocked now', I thought, 'I can decide what to do later, for now it's performance time.' "Get us some sake Makino," he said, "Lets drink and celebrate, to our greatness, and to Luffy's craziness." Then he noticed me. "Kyahahaha, who's this though? I don't remember seeing him before."

Makino answered him; "He seems to be lost, though he hasn't said anything about himself yet." Shanks looked back to me. "Really?" he said, "Well then kid, where you from? And what's your name anyways?" "My names Jason Willson, and I'm from America," I replied, "And I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen years old." This set Shanks and his crew laughing again. "There's no way your over ten kid, don't tell such ridiculous lies. Still, I've never heard of America before, where is it?" "I don't know where on the map it would be," I answered truthfully, "But I at least know its not in East Blue." Also true. America isn't anywhere in this world. I decided not to tell them the truth though, no point in making them think I'm crazy, especially if they think I' also a liar. "Why is his face injured," I said, pointing at Luffy. Anything to get the attention away from me. Immediately Shanks and his crew went back into full party mode. "The idiot here cut himself with a knife," Shanks laughed.

I decided to play the innocent child act for now, might yield some good results with these people. "Wow," I said as I cocked my head to the side, "you must be really clumsy." Luffy got all aggravated and excited over this, "No," he claimed, "I did it on purpose, to prove how brave I am!" How stupid, I thought, what does stabbing yourself prove? I guess it proves that he has nerves of steel and no common sense though. "It looks like it really hurt." I decided to go with a safe response. "It didn't hurt at all," was his response but it was obvious he had been holding back tears this entire time.

From there thing devolved into party stuff with Shanks mocking Luffy's ability to swim, or rather the lack thereof. "If you can't swim," I said, knowing it wouldn't matter by the time everyone was done partying by the looks of the fruit Luffy was eyeing, "I can teach you how. I'm a decent swimmer." "That'd be great," Luffy said, "Then Shanks will have no choice to let me become a pirate with him!" Shanks laughed at that, "Good luck, with the way you sink you'll never be able to swim!" A little cruel, but it seemed to me Shanks was trying to steer the conversation away without making promises he can't keep or crushing Luffy's dream and the party continued.

Soon enough, the bandits came and started strutting around like big stuff. I almost laughed when their leader started bragging about his eight million-berri bounty. I figured it would just piss them off, and with my current size that would be bad. Watching Shanks let the bandit picked on him, I mulled over the lesson Luffy didn't quite get. 'Shanks is strong, incredibly so. It would be easy for him to destroy this guy, but he doesn't because he is strong. Moreover, the guy has no idea who he's dealing with. Sure he's an asshole, but he doesn't deserve death or a beating for being stupid, and he hasn't hurt anyone. Yet.' A commotion around Luffy broke me from my thoughts.

"That's the gum-gum fruit!" Shanks was yelling, "It's one of the fruits of the devil and one of the rarest treasures in the sea!" It's good to see they finally realized that Luffy was made of rubber. And that I didn't stop that from happening. Luffy needs that power specifically to deal with Eneru. I zoned out until it looked like Luffy was about to leave. "Wait," I said, "let me come with you." "Hold up," came a voice behind me. Shanks looked really serious. "What are we going to do with you? We can't leave a kid on his own." I cast about my head for a good explanation. "Well," I began, "I shouldn't really go anywhere until I know where my home is, so I figured I'd look at a map and see if I can find it, but first I wanted to play with Luffy because he's my first friend my age." Shanks sighed, "We'll look at our maps, you go have fun." Sympathy card, works every time.

I walked outside with Luffy, and he looked at me. "What are we going to play?" he asked. "Pirates of course," was my response, "I'll be the Mighty Captain Jason and you'll be Brave Captain Luffy and we'll have a fierce showdown!" Luffy looked really excited about that. "All right, lets go!" he threw a rather weak punch that I deflected easily with a high block due to my experience with karate, then counter punched him in the stomach. My fist, however, just seemed to bounce harmlessly off him. We both looked at this for a moment, before Luffy smiled and I grew pale. 'I might have made a miscalculation here,' I thought. Before Luffy could throw another punch I launched myself into a tackle, but Luffy jumped out of the way and punched me in the side. 'Ouch, I definitely made a mistake.'

The rest of the fight didn't go any better for me, and in the end I had to surrender. "Ow," I complained, "I need to find a way to actually get you, or else I'm gonna lose all our next fights too." Luffy gave me an odd look; "You still want to fight again after that?" "Of course," I responded, sounding much more confidant than I felt, "were friends so we definitely hafta play together again!" Luffy gave a wide smile, and I knew I just secured a spot on his ship, as long as I wasn't useless by then. After all, the only place I'll even have a chance of finding my way home or a clue as to how I got here or why I'm younger is the Grand Line.

Later Shanks came by to tell me he couldn't find America, though I knew that would happen. He promised to look for it, but I also knew he wouldn't find it.

* * *

It was only a few weeks later when the bandits barged into the bar and started being stupid again. Then their leader started badmouthing Shanks and Luffy got pissed. Before I could stop him he confronted the bandit leader over this and made him angry as well. When he finally hit Luffy I took just a moment to figure out how he was actually hurting Luffy before throwing myself into the fray.

Then I got beaten. Badly. On the plus side I was somewhat used to being hit thanks to my spars with Luffy, but this was so much worse. By the time the village elder stepped in to ask the bandits to stop, I figured I had at least one broken rib. Than Shanks showed up and defeated the bandits, except their leader who escaped with Luffy.

I watched powerlessly as Shanks chased after him, knowing what would happen, but unable to find the strength to even say anything. While some of Shank's crew was treating me, I thought to myself. 'I'm weak. I couldn't stop Luffy from starting the fight, I couldn't stop the bandits from hurting him, and I couldn't stop Shanks from losing his arm.'

* * *

A few months after that Garp showed up to take Luffy away. I had healed up by than, as my injuries weren't as bad as I thought they were. Only fracture, no breaks. I was lucky. I couldn't find anything to say until Garp did his fist of love thing. Then inspiration struck me. "How did you hit him? Anytime I try when were playing, my fist just bounces off." "Bwahahaha," Garp laughed, "It's the Fist of Love! That's how I can hit him. It's Love!" "That makes no sense," I pressed, "Love can't defy laws of nature there must be something your doing!"

Now for the hard part. "Can you teach me?" Garp just laughed again, "No this is far to advanced for someone your age. Besides, Luffy and I are leaving soon." "I'll come with you," I said, "I don't have a home or a family so that won't be a problem, and I'll work real hard. Besides," I thought back to what had happened with the bandits and was mildly surprised to find the tears that formed weren't fake, "Luffy's my only friend, and I couldn't help him before when I needed to. I don't ever want to be that weak again!" Garp looked at me for a long moment before nodding. "I'll train you and take you with us, but I don't want to here any complaints or I'm taking you right back here!"

* * *

Ten years later, Luffy set sail on a small boat with only one friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Chapter 2:

"Ah! The weather is pretty nice today. On a nice day like this, who would've thought we'd get into such a disaster." Luffy was saying such things while being oddly relaxed, considering our current predicament. "Indeed," I began, "whirlpools are truly frightening things if they can appear on such a clear day. And at such a size too." Then we both laughed, him because he's Luffy, me because I was worried I'd break down if I didn't.

"How careless of us," was Luffy's opinion. I don't think so; there really isn't much we could've done in this situation. I began to eye the barrel nearby before asking "Hey Luffy, do you think be could both fit in that barrel?" A legitimate question, as that's how Luffy survived in the manga. I think. It has been a long time sense I last read it. Luffy looked at the barrel for a moment before saying, "Maybe. But we'd have to really squish ourselves in."

"Well, what if you got in the barrel, and I used it as a floater until we reach shore?" I mused. Sometimes it's really inconvenient being the only one who can swim. "Doesn't really matter now," Luffy said, "cause were already going in." I really hope I don't drown this early on. I'd like to at least meet Brook before I die. It wouldn't be fair otherwise.

* * *

In a complete stroke of luck, I somehow survived and made it to an island. Hopefully it's the one where Luffy meets Coby, cause I really don't want to be stranded. On top of that, my jackets completely soaked, which sucks cause it's already fairly heavy and the water weight just makes it a nightmare slogging through a tropical island with it on. So, I took it off and slung the thing over my shoulder. My clothes, a plain white shirt and pants with a jacket, are entirely too warm for this area.

Off in the distance I heard a crash, and I very nearly started up a happy dance. A noise like that means stuff is breaking, which means it's probably Luffy. I took off at a jog hoping that somehow I could reach the place before all the action was done with, but alas, I arrived just as Luffy was punching a fat lady.

The woman, Alvida I think, had a sizable crew unfortunately, and while they looked scared enough already, I wasn't going to chance it. "There you are Cap'n. Been worried about you." Perfect. Lack of pronouns means Luffy won't say anything about me being the only person in his crew while creating the illusion there's more of us. Most of the pirates probably won't think about it much, but it's nice to feel useful.

Luffy nodded, then turned to the pirates and said, "Prepare a boat for Coby. He wants to join the marines, so stay out of his way." He says that but I'll probably do all the rowing. I can't wait to get an actual boat. Soon we were underway, and surprisingly the small boat they gave us was an actual boat with a sail. These pirates are clearly better prepared than Luffy and I. Then Coby started talking about Grand Line. I assume Luffy filled him in.

"But that place is known as the pirates' graveyard" Coby said. More like worried actually. I know he ends up tough, but for now the kids a total marshmallow. "That's, why we need a strong crew," I responded, "and from the look in Luffy's eyes he already has someone in mind. By the way, I'm Jason, since it doesn't seem like Luffy bothered to tell you." Yeah, Luffy's looking for someone like a swordsman with three swords. I'm still wondering how that actually works. Does Zoro have a really strong jaw and neck or something? Guess I'll find out soon enough. Luffy nodded with a grin, "Yep, apparently he's called Roronoa Zoro. We'll have him join if he's a good person." I chuckled, "Looks like were gonna have three soon. We only need like, ten people, so this is a pretty good pace."

"But there's no way he'll actually join you," Coby interjected. "Kid," I said, "You have no idea how persuasive Luffy can be when he wants to. And stubborn. If he wants this Zoro guy to join us, Zoro's going to join us. Luffy doesn't do things half way." Coby wasn't done yet though, "Roronoa Zoro is also known as the 'pirate hunter', he's a scary person. Rumor says he's like a blood thirsty hound, that he wanders the sea and hunts down fugitives." I laughed, "Pretty ironic that the pirate hunter will become a pirate don't you think?" Luffy shook his head; "I'll only recruit him if he's a good person." "I don't think you need to worry too much," I replied, "I've got a good feeling about this guy."

* * *

It wasn't long before we made it to the marine base, where Coby gave Luffy some much-needed advice about finding a navigator. Then, since Luffy's in charge, we went to get something to eat. After a teary farewell speech, which is odd cause Coby isn't parting ways with us just yet, Luffy brought up Zoro's name and everyone literally threw themselves away and against the wall. Funniest thing I've seen in years. What weirdoes. "Seems his name is pretty serious round here," I observed. Then Coby said, "I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called Lieutenant Morgan at the base," which provoked an even funnier reaction from the people in the restaurant.

As we left I noted, "Looks like the Lieutenant has a bad reputation around here." Coby's response was immediate, "That's impossible!" "I'm not so sure," was Luffy's response. We approached the marine base, and Luffy began to encourage Coby to go in. I was bored so I climbed the wall to look for Zoro. I knew he was in the yard somewhere. Then I spotted a figure. "Do you see Zoro?" Luffy asked. "I think so," was my response, "lets go over and look."

We headed over to where he was, and as expected it was Zoro. He looks much tougher than in the manga. Especially since you can feel the aura he gives off. I trained hard these last ten years, but he still feels like he's stronger. However, that's not beyond my expectations. Zoro's going to be the world's strongest swordsman after all. It's to be expected that the dudes tough.

When I got my head out of the clouds, Zoro was saying something, "Could you please… come over and untie me? I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted."

Luffy responded with, "Look, he's smiling." "He said please," I added, "I think we should do it." Coby began freaking out. "Don't be tricked by his words! If you free him, He'll kill us and escape!" Luffy just laughed, "He can't kill us. Because, we're strong too." While I am flattered that Luffy thinks so much of me, I actually don't think I could beat Zoro if he attacked me. But he's a good guy so no worries.

Then this little girl showed up out of nowhere with a latter, and went into the marine HQ's yard to try and give Zoro some food. I would like to point out that the latter was still on the other side of the wall, so she had no way to get back over it. Food for thought. Anyways, Zoro bugged out and tried to get her to go away by yelling, until Helmeppo appeared. Ugh, the guy(?) has a pageboy haircut that makes his head look like a football, and a really ugly suit. I'd hit the guy just on principal.

He had the marines pick the little girl up and throw her over the wall, forcing Luffy to catch her. On one hand, that's kind of a dick move, but with what I remember about Lieutenant Morgan he would have had the girl executed like Zoro if he'd caught her, and I know Helmeppo ends up as an okay guy anyway, so I'm inclined to believe he was trying to help her. He's just a jerk that needs that stupid smile to get punched off his face.

It looked like Luffy was about to talk to Zoro, so I headed over to join him. "I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet," he was saying. Zoro looked a little disgusted or something and said, "Pirate? So you just gave up on life and became a crook huh?" I really can't blame Zoro for thinking that; Luffy's version of pirate is not the normal kind. Probably due to his less than normal upbringing. Luffy of course defended his pirate ways, "It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!" I completely agree, though that's probably because I was there for Luffy's abnormal upbringing, and he rubbed off on me a bit. I decided to speak up, "That ugly kid said something about a promise. You got a deal with him?" Zoro nodded, "If I stay alive for one month, he promised to let me go. I'm gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!" With that, Zoro guaranteed that Luffy would be on his side. Anyways, Zoro ended up asking if we could feed him the rice ball that girl had made him, then asked us to go thank the girl for him. He really is a nice guy.

* * *

So we went back to town and told the girl, and she in turn told us that he was tied up for killing Helmeppo's pet wolf. "Really?" I said, "He was arrested for killing a wolf that was running wild throughout the town? I don't think that's even illegal at all." Coby was thinking about that as well, "You're right, so maybe he has a bad temper but chasing down fugitives isn't illegal either." According to the little girl, you can get executed just for disobeying the Morgans. Then we heard Helmeppo coming down the road. 'Really Helmeppo, 'I'll tell my dad?' Are you five years old?' Helmeppo started running his mouth about how he was going to kill Zoro in three days, and that just set Luffy off. Before I could stop him, he confronted Helmeppo and punched the guy in the face. I started having flashbacks to the bandits ten years ago, but it's all right this time, because I'm strong enough to help Luffy now.

"So Cap'n," I began, "Are we getting a new crew member now?" "Yes," was his response, "I'm gonna ask Zoro to join us!" Helmeppo was furious, "I'm Marine Lieutenant Morgan's son! I'll tell him about this! You'll regret hitting me! You'll get a death sentence for it!" I chuckled, "I'd like to see them try and catch you. Still, we should hurry and save Zoro, no need to fight the entire marine base if we can avoid it." Luffy nodded, "Lets go talk to Zoro."

* * *

I decided to let Luffy talk to Zoro alone, cause he'll do a good enough job convincing him that I'm unneeded. Instead I turned my attention to the base to try and find the best route. I can't just launch myself so I'll have to enter from the ground floor. Great. Do I have to go at all? Luffy looked like he was getting ready to launch himself up so I decided to speak, "Think you'll need any help searching for the sword?" Luffy shook his head, "No, you stay down here with Zoro, I won't be gone long." Guess that means I'll mop up the marines once they chase us down here then. I nodded, "Sure thing Cap'n."

While Luffy went off to do his thing, I sat down on the ground near Zoro. "Hey," he said, "You really think it's alright letting your captain go alone?" "Well," I began, "Luffy's strong enough to handle himself up there, so I can stay down here and deal with the marines later, when he inevitably draws the entire compound down here after him." Around then we heard yelling from the top of the HQ. "Sounds like Luffy's already getting started," I noted. Coby came up and started talking to Zoro, but then I noticed someone up on top of the building. I rushed over and roughly shoved Coby out of the way, just barely falling short, as the bullet hit him just before I got there. "Coby, are you alright?" I asked. "It seems they'll kill you just for being over near here. If you can stand, help me free Zoro. We don't have much time." I turned back to Zoro, "Alright I'm gonna set you free now so you can pull your own weight when they get down here." Zoro shook his head, "Don't worry about it, as long as I can last a month they'll set me free." "Hate to break it to you pal," I responded, "But they never intended to let you go. You'll be executed in three days if you don't get away." "What?" Zoro looked completely shocked, "But they promised to let me go in a month!" "They're toying with you," I said bluntly, "Now let me get theses bindings off."

Before I could actually untie him, marines appeared, and they were all pointing rifles in our direction. I could deal with them, but Zoro has no way to dodge them if they open fire. "Anytime now Luffy," I said, "A distraction would be excellent." Then Morgan himself arrived and began to give the order to fire. 'If they fire before Luffy gets here, I'll have to leave Zoro and get Coby to safety if I can. Was Luffy this late in the manga? Cause he's cutting it real close here.' "Fire," Morgan ordered, but just then I saw movement up in the HQ and grinned. Sure enough, Luffy appeared just in time and blocked the bullets with his body. "It's no use!" he roared as all the bullets just bounced off him. Zoro was freaking out while Coby was on the ground foaming at the mouth and I was too busy laughing at Zoro's expression to speak while Luffy unhelpfully told them, when asked, that he could do that because he was going to be the pirate king.

I was starting to get really excited, because I had no idea how Zoro could fight with a sword in his mouth and I was about to see it. I was practically jumping up and down while Luffy started to untie Zoro, completely ignoring the onrushing marines, until Luffy finally got Zoro's arm free and Zoro cut the rest of his ropes. Then I watched as Zoro blocked everyone's swords with his three. I kind of zoned out and didn't catch what Zoro and Luffy were saying, because I was trying to figure out how Zoro was holding that sword in his mouth. Were his jaws so strong that he could just bite down hard and prevent it from sliding, or was there something else? Either way once Zoro and Luffy stopped talking I figured it was time for me to pull my own weight. Luffy knocked all the marines down with one kick, but then Morgan ordered them to commit suicide, and for some reason they were about to obey. Seeing this the three of us raced into action, but suddenly I got a bad feeling and stopped. Luffy was fighting Morgan, and winning easily, but I couldn't shake my bad feeling.

Then all of the sudden I heard Helmeppo ordering Luffy to stop, saying he'll shoot if anyone moves. I remember now, he held Coby hostage at this point. I turned my head to see him pointing a gun at….me? I couldn't help myself and just started laughing. "What are you laughing about," Helmeppo looked like a tomato his face was so red, "I'll really shoot!" Seeing that he was a little distracted, I leaned back out of the way of his gun, and then quickly twisted into a lunging punch straight into his face.

I had spent the last ten years training under Garp. My martial arts were extremely developed and I had strong muscles from the insane training he put me through. On top of that, while it was still weak I had finally developed armament haki recently, and while it was barely anything at this point it was still a tiny boost to my overall strength. The end result was that one punch to Helmeppo was enough to send the gun flying out of his grip and leave him out cold on the ground. If he wasn't so weak I'd feel proud of taking him down in one blow. Suddenly I heard a shout from Coby, "Luffy, behind you!" It seemed Luffy had been watching me and hadn't noticed Morgan about to attack him, bringing his ax down in a heavy overhand blow, but as it turned out Luffy didn't need the warning. Zoro brought Morgan down in an instant with some weird three-sword style technique. "Leave it to me, captain," was all he said. Hey, come on Zoro, don't hog all the cool. It's not fair.

All of the sudden the marines erupted into cheers and started celebrating Morgan's defeat. I'm pretty sure I saw confetti. "They must all have really hated Morgan," I observed. "Yeah," said Luffy, "They seem really happy." Then Zoro collapsed to the ground. "Well I guess he hasn't eaten in nine days, it makes sense that he's a little hungry. Should we go get food?"

* * *

So we found ourselves at that little girls, Rika's, house eating her moms cooking. It was really good, so good in fact that Luffy and me took turns stealing Coby's when he wasn't paying attention. It's his fault for looking away after all. "Oh yea," Zoro began, "what are your plans next?" Luffy gave a big grin, "We're going to head for the Grand Line!" Coby looked shocked, "You're saying crazy things again! Just you three, how can you enter the Grand Line?' "No worries Coby," I replied, "I'm sure we'll pick up more people as we go." Zoro looked at me, "Hey," he said, "I don't think I've gotten your name yet." I blinked in surprise, "Really? Well either way, my names Jason Wilson, first mate of this crew. Pleased to formally meet you." "Likewise," he replied. "Take this seriously!" Coby yelled.

"What's it to you?" I asked, "You're not coming with us." "Can't I worry?" Coby said in a small voice, "Aren't we friends?" Luffy's grin grew even wider, "Yep! Even though we have to part, we'll always be friends!" I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, so when you become an Admiral, make sure we don't get arrested all right?" Coby started giving a speech of woe about his former friendlessness, but I didn't pay attention. After all, he has friends now, and I know he'll make more in the future. There's no need to worry about him.

Then the marines came and informed us that, since we're pirates, we have to leave now. I don't have a problem with this kind of treatment though. After all, this isn't the place I want to stay anyways. We have places to be and people to recruit. For a moment it looked like Coby was going to get the same treatment though, but Luffy made him get into a fight and convinced the marines that Coby wasn't a pirate. Well, that kind of personality is why Luffy will be the pirate king. I'll make sure of it. Before I fulfill my own dream, I want to see Luffy fulfill his.

* * *

So we set off in a slightly bigger boat this time, Luffy, Zoro and I. Coby came to see us off, and the marines gave us a solute as we sailed away. I feel good about this. I'm strong enough to help, and I know the rest of the Strawhat Pirates will make good company for our voyage. I feel like I'm going to enjoy this future.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 2 of A Pirates Life. Any reviews on what you like or don't like would be appreciated, because if I'm doing something wrong I want to know what it is so I can stop doing it. Thanks for reading it, see you next chapter.**


End file.
